


Lucky

by lazlong



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU, Cancer scare, Chauvinism, M/M, Religion, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you suspect you might have cancer, what will you think while pending in hell, waiting for answer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

-Jack Kinney, please take a seat. We will let you know, in few minutes.

_They say: sit and wait, we will call you in. Sit, sit, sit - like a dog. Wait - what for? Miracle? There ain't miracles left for old Jack Kinney, that's for sure. Used them up, nothing for me in that department. And it is bloody freezing in the corridor, need a good coat. Brian, he got a coat, a good one, could have shared with me his luck a little bit more._

_This whelp, this blond kid with eyes too old and smile too young, he is looking at my son like he is the Holy Trinity embodied. Like he is willing to die for, no, better, live for him. Struggle, and protect, and be in good times and bad times, and all that bullshit we promise when we got chained in the church for life.. but here, without church, it seems that the kid already does have it, that both of them have it._

_Despite what Warden used to and still uses to broadcast, I love my son, my Brian, I wanted him. Oh, yes, I mentioned abortion. In true. But what do you expect if we barely made the ends meet? Then comes this proclamation, out of blue - I want a child. I, I, I. It didn't matter that it was me, who brought paychecks, who struggled with creditors._

_I swear to the God the Warden believes into.. if she ever had looked at me with such a fierce devotion and protectiveness as he does to Brian, that lucky son of bitch, pun intended, I would have never ever felt need to look for good old Jim Beam.. well, I could use a good drink right now.._

  
-Jack Kinney, please come in.


End file.
